Then There's More
by Tessa Anne
Summary: A one-shot about Belle and her Prince having a family of their own. Please read inside for more, thank you!


**_Then There's More_**

**_**_(For arashi wolf princess on her birthday, from all of her friends on Fanfiction)_**_**

****Belle and Adam have been happy since the curse was broken a little while ago, and as their married life becomes even more happier...something more special, especially when they become a family of three...or more.****

****Belle discovers she's pregnant a few months ago, and, well...you'll soon see what happens next!****

****And believe me, you will definitely like what's next for Belle and her Prince since the curse was broken.****

* * *

_Belle's POV_

It has been a couple of years since the curse was broke, and now the castle was once again at peace, it's been nothing but absolutely wonderful. My husband and I have had such a happier marriage, and the love that we shared has always been strong since the day the curse was broken. Life in the palace has been nothing but exciting for all of us, since there has been something else that came into our lives.

About almost a year and a half into our marriage, I wasn't quite feeling well for a couple of months. I was nauseated, tired, and sometimes feeling dehydrated at times. Another month went by, and I was still feeling ill, that Adam (although I still sometimes call him "Beast," I started to adjust to calling him by his given name) called for the best physician in the entire kingdom.

When the physician arrived and examined me, he discovered that I was pregnant. I was very excited and surprised that I was pregnant with a child that was conceived by mines and my husband's undying love, but the reaction from my husband was priceless. Actually, he nearly fainted when he heard that I was pregnant, but when he finally regained consciousness, Adam was alright.

The whole town was pleasantly surprised and happy to hear of the news of a little prince or princess would be born, while others were questioning it. Because many of them were stunned that Adam was a Beast (at least the ones whom have seen him as a beast beforehand), it made them wonder how it could ever happen. Some fear that the child might become a monster of some sort, but Adam and I just disregarded those notions and focused primarily on the pregnancy.

As the months have gone by, the pregnancy has had a lot of ups and downs. There were times when I wasn't feeling like myself as much as I normally would, and there were times when I felt exhausted. It should be a natural thing, but since my mother died when I was born, I never truly had anyone to look up to when it came to pregnancy and motherhood. Luckily, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts (mostly Mrs. Potts) has helped my husband and I throughout.

We had finally reached the last month of the pregnancy, and I was feeling miserable. I was put on bed rest, and although it was helping my discomfort slightly, I was still miserable because I couldn't do anything. Mrs. Potts was pouring water into a bowl, wringing a rag in the water before washing it over my forehead. "There, there my dear. Soon, the baby will be here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts. I hope it'll help a bit,"

"Are you still experiencing any discomfort, Belle?"

"A bit more now, but I'm sure it's nothing." I was rubbing my belly, where the baby was resting inside, as Adam walked inside my bedroom. He came quickly over to me and gently kissed my temple. "Hi, you're back."

"Yes, everything's taken care of in the kingdom. How is my wife and child doing so far?"

I was about to lie and say that I was alright, but then I felt a sharp pain rippling through my stomach and into my back. "Oh, ooh."

"Belle, are you alright?" Adam asked me, running his fingers through my dark hair.

"I, uh, I don't know." I felt another sharp pain, which hurt more and it felt like the bed was getting wet already. "Oh my, Adam, I think my water broke."

The pain was excruciating, as Adam rubbed my lower back, trying to take the pain away while Mrs. Potts went to get the physician who was living inside the palace for the past couple of weeks since the pregnancy was coming to a close. Mrs. Potts also brought in a midwife who would helped me during delivery, while the other servants had waited outside to see when the baby would be born.

Adam adjusted himself on the bed, but I thought he shouldn't be here in the room. "Adam, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Belle. I'm not going anywhere," he spoke softly, stroking my cheek, as the pain continued to ripple through my body. He rubbed my neck and down my back as the pain was getting too worse.

Suddenly, the pain grew even more, that I felt like pushing. When I started to push, I couldn't stop. Adam held one of my hand while Mrs. Potts held the other as I went through the delivery. Hours has went by, and as I felt like giving up, a baby's cry screeched throughout the room. I looked over to see a beautiful baby that was born, but then I felt another sharp pain again. The physician told us when I asked him what was happening to me, that I was going to have to deliver another baby.

Another hour went by, and another baby's cry echoed through the room once more, as I looked over at the midwife and Mrs. Potts were cleaning the babies. Adam and I looked at each other, and when they brought the babies over to us, Mrs. Potts said, "You have a son and a daughter; twins!"

I was overwhelmed and overjoyed by the news that I have both a son and a daughter, as I took our little boy into my arms while Adam held our little girl. It felt so wonderful to hold them, as I looked up at my husband and smiled at him. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are, Belle. They truly are,"

"Do we have any names for them?" Mrs. Potts asked us.

I looked back at Adam, and he answered her by saying, "Our son shall be named Maurice after Belle's father...and our daughter's name will be Olivia, after my mother. Is that alright, sweetheart?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's perfect for me, both of them."

The kingdom rejoiced over the news of the twins, and our family has been a happier one...and I have never felt so much love until I had my children.


End file.
